I want you!
by Ash x Angela
Summary: So what is the real reason Claude wants Ciel's soul for? I shall tell you, as the story gets on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Contracts are formed.**

Ciel Phantomhive lived a normal noble life, as he sat outside playing with his aunt and his dog Sebastian. His mum sat watching them play, while his father was off on business.

Vincent Phantomhive was the owner of the Funtom Company and one day that very company will be passed down to his son. But that would be sooner than expected.

As Ciel's 10th birthday arrived, a party was prepared for him. He had no idea this would be the last birthday he would spend with his family.

Later that day, after his aunt had left, Ciel went in search of his parents that were somewhere around the manor. Ciel opened up the door, to a blazing room his father was sat in an armchair, Ciel cried out to him getting nothing in return.

He later woke up finding himself somewhere completely different, he was caged and there were people all around him with masks and cloaks on.

Ciel had been kidnapped by these sick people for the sake of a ritual, for calling forth the Devil himself. He was taken out of his cage, stripped naked and tortured. Deep cuts were made all over his body, his blood and his body was used as a sacrifice for the beast from below.

They let Ciel put on his now worn and filthy clothes and then caged him again ready for the devils arrival. They started the chanting and offering of the young boy's blood.

That's when a dark figure appeared, from the shadows. It's cold, red, cat like eyes were on each and every one of the people in the room.

Searching for something or someone?

"The devil was summoned!" One yelled in fright.

"No!"

"Ahhhh!" Came another.

"No!"

One man was foolish enough to ask, "Grant me eternal life and wealth."

"Oh…..You're the one," The devil bared its fangs, smiling down on the boy.

"Please take the boy! He is our sacrifice to you."

Ciel looked up at the smiling creature that stood before him, everyone else looking on for the devil to take their sacrifice.

The demonic creature ran his tongue over his sharp fangs, before speaking, "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it is your choice to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid," He spoke in a perfect English accent, his voice was seductive, soft and warmly, to say what kind of creature he was.

"I…..I…..I want…..POWER….The power to take revenge on the ones that did this to us," Ciel cried out.

"Wha…..What's going on?" The people questioned in surprise.

"DEMON!" Ciel started.

"How dare you!" A man shouted outraged.

"I will make a contract with you!" He finished.

"Hell welcomes you! Now let us mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place the more power it will have. Now where would you….."

"Anywhere is fine. I want power stronger than anyone else's."

The people around him were getting very worried now.

"Such greed for such a small boy, very well," The demon reached out with a clawed hand grabbing hold of the boys head, the palm of his hand over the boy's opened right eye.

Ciel screamed as the contract mark was burned directly onto his eye. The demon then grabbed hold of the bars that held his new master, bending them like it was nothing. He held out a clawed hand, helping the boy out of the cage.

"Now what do you wish of these," He asked.

"Kill them," Ciel demanded with no emotion at all.

Screams filled the room that slowly died down, as blood now filled the room in its place. The demon took his place once again in front of the young boy.

"What is your name?"

"My name is…Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. I am to inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."

"Very well, I shall take the form suitable being in service to an Earl."

"Now then," He said as started to take the form of a human.

"Give me any order," He continued, tiding up his uniform.

"My little lord," He finished, with a bow.

* * *

A little under fourteen years ago, a young Earl by the name of Alois Trancy was kidnapped. His mother had killed herself over the loss of her son and his father searched everywhere for him.

Years had passed and Alois was still missing. Now his father had young boys brought to him as sex toys. Amongst them was a platinum blond haired boy, he had no memory of his past just that he was found and taken to an orphanage.

The head of the Trancy house would have the boys lined up and picked out only the best. The blond boy was next up in line. But he was rejected and beaten by him, all because he didn't like the look of the young boy's eyes.

The boys were all scrubbed down, ready for the head Trancy. The blond over hears another boy talking about summoning fairies. He gets the info on how he could do so, he then later summons a *fairy* in the form of a spider.

The spider had him caught in his web, "What is your wish?" The spider asked, in a smooth, silky tone.

"My wish?"

"Yes, you summoned me. You must have a wish."

"I….."

"As I thought," The spider then disappeared. "If you can determine a wish, I can make a contract with you."

"Hold on, tell me are you a fairy?"

"I am a demon!"

The next minute he awoke, "A demon," He thought aloud.

The very next day, the blond boy was the only one available to the Trancy head. He didn't very much like the idea, but soon changed his mind as he saw the young boy that now stood before him.

The Trancy head had now found his favourite. He named the boy after his lost son, Alois. Although none of them realised it was to true Alois Trancy.

Alois awoke one morning, after the night with his father. Bruisers covered most of his pale skin. He walked over to the window. A spider was munching on a butterfly just above him.

It was finally time Alois had a wish for the demon.

"I choose this," Alois thought to himself.

"So now," The spider called out to his thoughts.

"I'll scream it."

"Rend the darkness with your voice."

"I want this, I want YOU!" Alois called out.

The spider now appeared on his tongue, leaving behind his very own contract seal, before vanishing.

**The Earls now have their contracted Demon Butlers.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait demon," Ciel demanded, grabbing hold of the demons tailcoat.

Sebastian turned his head to the young Earl.

"What's your name?"

"Whatever my master wishes," The demon answered.

"Sebastian," Ciel replied, "From now on your name will be Sebastian."

"Certainly," The demon said as he bowed, his hand on his heart, "Well then please call me Sebastian. Is that the name of your former butler?"

"No…." Ciel replied shaking his head, "It was my dog's name."

It wasn't the most pleasurable thing to hear.

Now being a butler for the first time had its difficulties as the demon was slowly finding out.

Sebastian's first mistake was rebuilding the manor in a matter of seconds.

The next mistake was trying to bath his young master. He soon learned humans could not tolerate the hot temperatures in which a demon could and he was also a little too rough, when washing the small boy's body.

The next fault was the cooking. He had the dinner table full with food, which turned out to foul to eat.

The only good thing Sebastian actually got right was the milk. It only needed warming and some honey that Ciel insisted on adding in.

Sebastian was also good at barbering, as he gave his master a haircut.

Ciel had told him that he would not be hiring any more help around the manor. So it was up to Sebastian to be his personal tutor as well as butler, cook, cleaner, etc.

The tutor part didn't go down to well either, Sebastian scolded Ciel with a cane to his hands and made he rewrite everything ten times.

However when Sebastian had made him tea, Ciel thought it only right to scold his butler literally, by pouring the hot tea over his hands and telling him to redo it.

Shooting lessons, riding lessons, dirty silverware, all added to Ciel's rage towards his butler not getting things right and let's not forget the men sent to kill Ciel in the night. Of course Sebastian had seen to it that they didn't see another day, Ciel was sleeping but was awoken by his butler's carelessness with killing his victims.

Ciel had scolded him yet again for causing such a ruckus and that he had told him every night to keep one of them alive, so they could find out who was behind it all.

* * *

Alois had his ups and downs with his butler also, but nothing a slap to the face couldn't sort out, every now and then.

Claude Faustus was the name of his demon and he wasn't the only demon that resided in the Trancy manor. There was also Hannah and three purple haired demons, triplets by the name of Thompson, Timber and Canterbury.

Claude also hired another female who'd become a tutor for the young Earl, by the name of Tempest, she was named this because of her personality.

Her hair was long as was her fringe that hung low over her face. Her hair flowed freely down her back, reaching to the back of her knees, white as snow. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the colour of an amethyst, just like that of an angel (her fringe just about covered up her eyes so they were hard to see properly). Everything she wore was black, with a little red thrown in.

Alois being the new head of the manor after his father died (or should I say by Claude's helping hand), loved to be the dominant one and was always keeping, everyone in line even his butler.

He demanded constant attention from Claude, what with him wanting attention. He never had any loving affection from his parents, as he was too young to remember only sexual abuse from his father when he finally arrived back home.

Now Alois wasn't one for women, as seen with Hannah, he was constantly abusing her. Hannah shook with fear whenever the young lord was about, scared of doing anything wrong and upsetting him.

Tempest on the other hand, didn't stand for anything from the young boy. He got a scolding if he was to do anything wrong. She dominated him, but not to the point of becoming a treat to him, Alois was still the head of the house as she respected that and in turn Alois had warmed up to her.

However there was still no loving attention from any of them, Claude or Tempest. This upset Alois, so he'd take it out on everyone in the household yet again.

* * *

As the days passed by, Sebastian was learning each and every day now. Just like a child, except this was a demon now in a human form, learning to live like a human.

Ciel had praised Sebastian for his efforts. Sebastian was pleased with his master's approval.

Days now turned to weeks.

Ciel sat at his desk studying something important. Then came a knock at the door, "Enter," Ciel spoke giving permission.

Sebastian entered carrying a tray, with a white envelope on it.

"Young master I have a letter for you."

Sebastian handed him the letter, Ciel took it and cut the wax seal with a knife he kept in his draw.

"An invitation from the queen," Ciel read aloud.

"We must hurry and get some clothes made for the occasion," Sebastian informed him.

Sebastian made arrangements for Ciel to be measured up for his new clothing. The tailor arrived, she measured up Ciel and asked what he occasion the clothes were needed for. She then left, returning a few days later with his outfit.

They arrived at the palace, Ciel was welcomed by Queen Victoria and Sebastian stood watching from the doorway, he was greeted by Madam Red.

"You should have gone and watched up closer. You're as good as family to Ciel now."

"No I would not consider myself as family….I am simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel was now officially an Earl and now was the queen's watchdog, just as his father was.

Sebastian teased him as they walked the long halls, "Now that you're officially an Earl, would you throw away your revenge, for simple happiness?" His eyes were glowing bright red, with his fangs in full view as he asked.

"I am not here for happiness, I am back to fight."

Ciel turned to face his butler fully now.

"Sebastian this is an order, you will help me gain my revenge."

Sebastian got down on one knee, "As you wish, I shall help you all the way to the end," he took hold of his master's hand and kissed it, "For your soul will be delicious," he thought, releasing his masters hand, with a fanged smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Claude knew exactly what Alois craved, but that didn't mean he would give into him. He knew Sebastian's master had come to the end of his contract and was lying in wait, for his chance to get Ciel's soul for himself.

Sebastian had lost his contract mark, due to some angel that had taken matters into their own hands. Sebastian had taken his master to the only known place demons know about. He was just about to feed on his delicious soul, when he found out the boy was empty.

This set Sebastian into a temper rage, he destroyed everything around him. Claude was quite pleased with himself. He'd managed to steal the soul right from under Sebastian Michaelis' nose.

* * *

Alois was in the dining room causing a ruckus again, because Claude wasn't around for him in his time of need.

"Where's Claude?" Alois screamed, throwing a plate of food at the wall.

The triplets whispered to one another, watching as Hannah tried to calm the boy.

"Please master calm yourself," Hannah pleaded.

"Shut up you stupid cow. I want Claude not you!"

Just in that second the dining room doors opened and in walked Claude.

"Hannah, clean this up at once," Claude ordered.

"Yes," She nodded.

"What is the matter master?" Claude asked.

"Claude you left me here with that stupid bitch."

"My apologies master, I was called away for something important."

"Well I'm glad you're back now," Alois told him, giving his butler a hug.

"Are you hungry master?" Claude asked, looking down on the boy.

"Yes I want something that you've cooked, not her."

"Yes your highness."

Alois let him go, to prepare his young lord a meal.

Hannah cleared up the mess, the triplets stood waiting. Alois turned on them now, "My cups empty fill it."

Canterbury brought over the tea pot and filled the young Earls cup.

Claude came back with a meal he'd just prepared, laying the plate down in front of his master.

"Here we are master. I did it just to your liking."

Alois dug into his breakfast, finishing everything on the plate.

"Clear this up," Claude now ordered to the triplets, "Hannah you know what you have to get on with."

Hannah nodded and left to fulfil her duties.

"Master you have a guest arriving today at noon," Claude informed him, as they left the dining room.

"What about my lessons for today?" Alois asked quite bored.

"I've informed Tempest, that you won't be able to take your riding lessons today as it interferes with your guest's arrival."

"Good, I didn't much feel like going out today," Alois said, as he looked out of the window at the gloomy looking sky.

Tempest came down the hall to meet them "There you are young lord, we're behind time. Come now," She ordered, grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him to the room, in which Alois was to study in.

* * *

Sebastian arrived back at his master's manor, the said boy in his arms. He placed Ciel into a suitcase and headed out to find the one behind this.

He headed off into the woods. A storm had finally made its way over. Sebastian found a dry secure spot and left the suitcase there, while heading off to claim what was rightfully his.

He arrived outside of the Trancy manor, jumping the wall to the grounds and started walking up to the front door. He knocked and waited, the door opened revealing Alois' butler.

"Ah, Sebastian Michaelis," Claude smirked.

"I knew you would be the one behind this," Sebastian growled.

"Claude who is it?" Alois asked rushing to see the stranger at the door.

"A mister Sebastian Michaelis," Claude informed him.

"What brings you to our door?" Alois asked, getting closer to the stranger.

"The storm," Sebastian lied.

"You look like a drown rat, but you do smell rather nice," Alois said, as he got closer to Sebastian.

"Claude, this man will be staying with us understood?"

Claude said nothing.

Sebastian walked in and Claude led him to a guest room.

Alois had been called away again, his guest had arrived.

"So you've come for you master's soul have you?"

"Yes indeed I have, you had no right to steal it from me in the first place."

"It wasn't like you could have him anyway. You lost your contract mark, thus rending you unable to comply with the contract."

"What more could I expect from you?"

Claude reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a ring "You want this?" He smirked.

"Don't play these foolish games with me Claude."

"Shall we?" Claude gestured, for them to take this outside.

"Let's," Sebastian replied, climbing out the window after Claude.

Both demons landed gracefully on the stone floor below.

"Now come and get it!" Claude smugly said, as he whipped out his golden cutlery.

Sebastian did the same with his silverware, they fought wildly knives and folks stuck out from both of their bodies. They'd now resorted to punching and kicking each other.

Sebastian gave his all catching Claude off guard he knocked him into the nearby pillar, the whole thing collapsed on top of him, giving Sebastian ample time to snatch the ring from him and head of into the woods.

"It seems I have something else to deal with now," Sebastian thought to himself.

"I will have you Sebastian Michaelis," Claude thought angrily to himself, throwing off the rubble on top of him.

"Claude what happened?" Alois asked bewildered.

Tempest, the triplets, Hannah and the guest all stood looking at him.

"It was nothing master," Claude simply stated.

Everyone headed back inside, except for Tempest.

"Was he the one?" Tempest asked, knowing full well.

"Yes and I will have him next time."

"Of course you will," She mocked.

"Do not underestimate me, half breed," Claude insulted.

"Don't you underestimate me either demon!" She glared, before heading back in herself.

Claude ripped out the silver knives left in him by Sebastian, spraying blood all over as he did so. He too then walked inside to dry off.

"Claude!" Alois shouted, from the living room.

Claude smoothed his wet hair back, before entering the room Alois was in.

"Yes master?"

"Claude, have you forgotten, we have a guest," Alois reminded him.

"My apologies master, I shall bring you tea and cake immediately," Claude told him with a bow and left the room.

Tempest sneered at him from across the hallway.

"If you're not doing anything that requires intelligence, come with me. You will help me prepare something for the master."

"I shall do it for my own sake, not because you asked me," Tempest replied coldly.

"As you're under my master's roof, you will do what is required of a servant and seen as I am head butler, you are under my command. Is this understood?"

"I am only here for the boy. You are to stay to the contract. I will not put up with any of your childish behaviour or the boy is mine. Do you understand?" She asked, quite cockily.

Claude said nothing, but his face said it all. His eyes changed to a bright red colour with slit pupils and he had his fangs bared.

"Watch yourself!" She warned, with a slight growl.

Claude calmed himself and walked to the kitchen, Tempest followed close by.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian held the ring tightly in his hand as he ran back to his master.

The rain had finally stopped making it better for him to take out his master. He opened up the suitcase and held up the young unconscious boy, placing him gently of the floor. He placed the ring back on the boy's thumb, "It is time to wake master," He greeted.

Ciel's eyes slowly opened and in that second Sebastian was in pure shook. His young master's soul had been corrupted, all the hard work Sebastian had pull into helping his young lord was all for nothing.

"S-Sebast-ian," Ciel called in surprise.

"Yes master," Sebastian replied with a bow.

"What are we doing out here?" Ciel asked, as realisation had set in, "I thought you'd…"

"No master, I had a little trouble consuming your soul."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You see my lord the day of your death, I had lost my contract mark and this in turn allowed another demon to take you from me."

"Another demon, but how and why I….can't remember anything from before my death."

"I'm sorry master. Please allow me take you home you need to rest yourself."

"Yes, your right Sebastian."

Ciel stood himself up only to collapse, Sebastian caught him before he fell, picking the young boy up in his arms like holding a young toddler. Sebastian set off for the journey home.

* * *

Alois had got rid of his guest early, so he could ask Claude what had happened earlier.

"Claude!" Alois called from the living room.

"Yes your highness?"

"Why were you outside covered in rubble and silverware?" Alois questioned.

"…"

"Was that man, I invited in…what's his name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, master."

"Yes him, is Sebastian a demon too?" Alois asked getting up off the settee he was laid on.

"Yes."

"Tell me Claude why did he come, just to fight with you. Is he jealous because you have me?" Alois grinned.

"…."

"Claude!" Alois glared, waiting for an answer.

"Well Claude we're all dying to hear why he attacked you," Tempest spoke from the doorway.

Claude gave her a death glare, which she ignored as she walked in. Alois ran to her, "Make him tell me," He demanded.

"You heard the boy."

"I do not know of his motives," Claude lied.

"Why must you always keep secrets from me, Claude? You never even acknowledge me. You don't care for anyone but yourself. None of you do," Alois sobbed, running from the room.

Tempest headed over to Claude, slapping him across the face, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You've made a contract with the boy, now fulfil it. Do not use him, just for a free entry into this world."

"Do not test me," Claude told her, in his usual no emotion tone.

"You don't frighten me in the least and as I said before, do not use that boy for you own pleasures or I shall make your life a constant misery," Tempest warned, leaving an angered looking Claude.

Claude headed off to find his young lord.

"Master," Claude called, while knocking on Alois' door.

"Piss off, Claude," Alois shouted to him.

Claude did as he was told. He turned to leave and started walking the halls. Alois ran to the door throwing it wide open and running to his butler, throwing his arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me, Claude," He pleaded.

Claude said nothing as he pushed up his glasses. Alois let go of him, "Why don't you love me, Claude?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"I am only under contract with you. I will obey your every command that is all, until the contract ends."

"But why won't you…?" Alois questioned again.

Claude turned to face his young master. He put his hand under Alois' chin, lifting his head up and wiping away the tears on the young boys face with his other hand.

"I am a demon. Therefor I am incapable of loving."

"I could always order you."

"You could."

"But it just wouldn't be the same," Alois sighed, pulling away from Claude's grip.

"I may not show the same feelings as you do towards me, but I do have something special planed for you," Claude said with a warm smile, something Alois hadn't ever seen from his demon butler.

Alois looked worried, but brushed it off and huffed in disagreement, "Like you'd ever do anything nice for me."

Claude got down on one knee, hand on heart, head bowed to his young lord, "I will do all I can to help you achieve your wish, your highness."

Tempest smiled as she watched on at the two from a safe distance, "Good boy Claude, you're finally learning your place."

Alois was shocked, Claude was acting strange, he'd always been quiet, withdrawn and never had he ever smiled once. It was starting to freak Alois out.

Claude stood up, as Alois walked off back to his room, "I know he's hungry, but what's he thinking of doing….ending the contract early," Alois shivered at the thought, he sat on his bed thinking.

"How are you young lord?" Tempest asked, as she now stood in his doorway.

Alois looked up sharply breaking from his thoughts, "Claude," Alois started, but stopped just in case he was nearby. Tempest picked up on this. She looked down the hall keeping an eye on Claude as he walked to the landing of the stairway.

She walked into his room, closing the door behind her and went to sit next to Alois on the bed, "Well?"

Alois threw himself at Tempest, "I don't want Claude to end the contract," He sobbed, into her dress.

Tempest patted the boy softly. Despite her cruel nature she also had a small soft side, "What do you mean?"

"He wants my soul, he wants to kill me."

"Of course he wants your soul you made a contract with him. That is the rules of the contract."

"NO!" Alois screamed, "Claude wants to kill me, I just know it. He doesn't care about the contract or me."

"He is to stick to the contract until the end and obey your every order. I am here to make sure of that!"

"Are you a demon too?" Alois asked. He knew Claude had only hired the help of other demons. But he'd never been quite sure of Tempest.

"I am half demon, half angel."

"Really," Alois said excitedly. "Do you make contracts and do you have a contract seal just like Claude?"

"I can, yes. But I haven't made a contract in over 8yrs and yes I have a contract seal," She took of her left glove revealing her own Faustian contract mark, it was the same star as Claude's but had barbed wire wrapped around all the lines of the star.

"Do you find my soul irresistible, does it make you want to feed?" Alois asked.

"Yes, your soul is truly one of a kind, a real delicacy and I'm sure Claude will enjoy the taste of you."

"He hungers for me all the time."

"Well isn't that good? At least he hasn't fully rejected you."

"But I want him to show me attention, I want him to love me," Alois said gloomily.

"Demons are not one for feelings or affection. We make the contract for food. That is the only thing we know."

"I know that, I just want him to not think of me as food. You won't let him end the contract early will you?"

"Of course not, you have my word on that, my young highness."

Alois giggled happily and hugged her, receiving the same back.


End file.
